He's Special part 2
by Ann Murry
Summary: Continuing the story of Festus and Abelia's life together!
1. Chapter 1

Kitty looked up from her books and smiled as Abelia walked in.

"Morning Kitty," she said setting a pie dish on the table in front of the saloon owner.

"Good morning," Kitty replied lifting the cloth. "Is that apple pie?"

"Yes," Abelia said smoothing out her hair. "I thought, I would bring you one. I baked two last night."

"What is that," Doc said stepping into the Long Branch. "What do I smell?"

Kitty smiled as the physician sat down at the table. "It's an apple pie," she said lifting the cloth. "Do you want a piece?"

"Well yes, I want a piece," Doc said looking at Abelia. "You have to stop baking like this young lady. Your going to make all of us fat!"

"Festus doesn't mind it," Abelia said smiling.

"Of course not," Doc replied swiping at his mustache. "Your already making him fat!"

"Doc," Kitty said dishing out the doctor a piece of the home made apple pie. "You have to agree, since he's been married his overall appearance has greatly improved."

"Thank you Kitty," Abelia said with a sigh. "Besides, now that I don't have my farm anymore, I'm bored. Cooking and baking while Festus works with Matt is all I have to occupy my time."

"Well, I wish I could help you out," Kitty said absently while looking over her ledger. "But I'm afraid there isn't much to do in this town.

"What is that your working on Kitty?" Abelia said watching the saloon owner pour over the book.

"My books for the month," Kitty said exasperated. "I must have looked at this thing a hundred times today and I can't figure out where I lost a case of whiskey."

"Can I try?" Abeila asked.

"Be my guest," Kitty said sliding the book toward her.

Abelia looked at the books a few minutes before making a notation. "Look here," she said showing Kitty the book. "This week you received five cases of wine but the last week you marked four down and one less on the whiskey this week than last week."

"Wait a minute," Kitty said turning around. "Sam, check the store room and make sure I didn't tally the wine and the whiskey wrong please."

"Sure Ms. Kitty," Sam said stepping into the back, a moment later he returned.

"That's what you did," he said with a grin.

"Well, I'll be," Kitty said changing the numbers. "Thank you Abelia, you just saved me a lot of work."

"Your welcome," Abelia said.

"Where did you learn how to do that," Doc asked curiously.

"My father taught me," Abelia said thoughtfully. "We had a large spread, lots of cattle, horses, and sheep. We had to keep track of everything. I think I was about ten when he first showed me how to do the books."

"That's it," Kitty said. "You can help me out around here keeping track of the inventory and I can pay you a salary every month."

"Really," Abelia said excitedly. "I would love to do that!"

"And you would be helping me out a lot. In fact, you can start tomorrow," Kitty said eagerly. "I've always said this job is more than one person could handle."

"And the best part," Doc said helping himself to a second piece of pie. "You have less time for baking."

"Thank you again Kitty," Abelia said with a giggle as Kitty sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go tell Festus right now."

"Alright," Kitty said nodding.

Festus filled Matt's coffee cup before filling his own. "What's that yer lookin at Matthew?

Matt looked up from the telegram and sighed. "It says the Dalton gang could be headed this way."

"Yer talkin bout the bunch that's been robbin banks?"

"Ya," Matt said. "Only they just hit a train last night."

"What'd they get away with," Festus said as the door opened.

"Marshal," Abeila said stepping inside as Festus made his way over to his wife.

"Bee," Festus said smiling. "What brings ya here?"

"Well," Abelia said softly. "I wanted to tell you, that I stopped off at the Long Branch and gave Kitty an Apple pie. We were talking about how much work she has to do and I offered to help and she said she could use it."

"Ya mean you want ta work for Ms. Kitty in the saloon?" Festus asked.

"It wouldn't be at night, just during the day while the children were in school," Abelia stated quickly. "And it's just to help keep inventory and track of stock."

"Wal if in Ms. Kitty needs yer help and you wantin ta do it," Festus said with a shrug. "It's fine with me."

"Thank you," she said throwing her arms around his neck.

Festus pulled his wife closer and brushed her lips with his.

Matt cleared his throat as the hillman broke the embrace and smiled. "I'll see ya fer dinner, me an Matthew got some work ta do."

"Alright," Abelia said stepping back. "Bye Marshal."

"Ma'am," Matt replied as the woman left.

"Now, where were we," Festus said absently as Matt grinned.

"They robbed the train," Matt said reading the telegram. "And got away with gold and a large shipment of weapons that was intended for Fort Dodge." 


	2. Chapter 2

"It says here that they not only took a large cache of weapons intended for Fort Dodge but killed the train conductor and deputy in Great Bend before riding south," Matt said explaining the situation to Newly.

"Well," Newly said evenly. "If those weapons were intended to be transported to Fort Dodge, wouldn't they help us get them back."

Matt nodded. "I'm headed to the telegraph office now to send a wire asking for a few soldiers to help us out should the Dalton gang come this way."

"That there's a good idea Matthew," Festus said nodding.

"In the meantime," Matt said looking at his deputy's. "I need someone to do a little scouting, see if they really are in this area."

"Wal I can do that fer ya Matthew," Festus said eagerly. "I can be back by morning."

"Marshal," Newly said stepping forward. "I can go, it's just a quick over night trip."

Matt shook his head no before he replied. "Sorry Newly but I need someone who's good at tracking for this."

"That's me Matthew," Festus said with a grin.

"Alright," Matt said patting him on the back. "Just try to find out where they are, don't try to stop them."

"Will do Matthew," Festus said leaving the jail.

"You sure sending Festus is a good idea," Newly said. "He's a married man now with a family."

"I know that Newly," Matt said with a sigh. "But Festus knows that to, he won't take any unnecessary risks."

"It's just over night," Festus said packing a saddle bag at the house he shared with Abelia.

"I know, but it's the first night we've been apart since we got married," Abelia said softly handing him some provisions.

"Aww foot," Festus said smiling. "It won't be the last time."

"I know," Abelia replied quietly. "That's what worries me."

"Bee," Festus said taking her hands. "Now ya know I got ta do ma job."

"I know," Abelia said nodding. "It just scares me every time you leave."

"I'm a be real carful like," Festus said kissing the woman. "I promise," he said breaking the kiss.

Abelia smiled as she fixed the bandana around his neck. "Just come back to me in one piece."

"Plannin on it," he said heading for the door. "Tell them youngin's bye fer me."

"I will," Abelia said as Festus shut the door behind him."

"Telegram Marshal," Barney said stepping into the jail.

"Thanks," Matt said reading the mesg.

"Any reply," Barney asked as Matt shook his head.

"Not right now," Matt said looking at Newly as Barney left. "Fort Dodge can send five soldiers but not before three days time."

"Now what," Newly said.

"We'll that depends on Festus return with their position," Matt said.

Festus rode Ruth hard for several hours before coming to the road leading to Great Bend.

Following the tracks of many riders, he followed them to a small creek and quickly realized the gang was closer to Dodge than Matt thought.

At this rate, the gang would ride into Dodge by nightfall.

Looking down on the encampment, from a ridge above, he took note of how many there were and what they had before backing away.

"Hold it right there mister," a gravelly voice from behind him said as Festus heard the click of a pistol.

"Ya part of the Dalton gang are ya?" Festus said turning around slowly.

"Why you want to know?" The man asked leveling the gun at Festus.

"I'm lookin ta join up wit ya," Festus said slowly. "Got a score ta settle with that Marshal in Dodge."

"You do huh," the man said smiling. "What's yer name?"

"Pete," Festus said.

"What's that Marshal done to you," the man said.

"He killed ma brother," Festus said angrily. "I ain't cotton with no lawman that takes the law in ta his own hands."

"Name's Jimmy Dalton," the man said putting away the pistol. "Yer welcome to ride with us and when we get to Dodge tonight, I'll let you have first crack at that Marshal."

"Right kind of ya," Festus said taking up Ruth's reins he followed Dalton into the encampment.

Doc sipped his beer in the Long Branch as he watched Kitty counting the cash from the days sales and logging it into her book.

Sam washed the glasses and beer mugs at the bar as Matt walked in.

"Matt," Kitty said indicating the seat beside her. "Want a beer?"

"Think I will," the Marshal said looking at Doc. "Your up late?"

"To quiet," Doc said. "What about you and where's Festus?"

"Festus is doing some checking for me on a gang that hit Great Bend," Matt replied taking the beer from Sam. "I didn't want to send him," he said after noticing Doc and Kitty's worried glance.

"He'll be alright," Doc said nodding.

"Of course he will," Kitty replied as Matt turned toward the double doors of the Long Branch after hearing his name called.

"Marshal!" Newly said rushing into the saloon. "Riders coming!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Matt and Newly stepped out of the Long Branch with guns drawn but it was no use. They were immediately surrounded by Daltons gang.

In the darkness, it was hard to see each individual rider, but Matt heard a familiar voice as his and Newly's weapons were taken and they were pushed back inside the Long Branch.

"I done told ya," Festus said slowly pronouncing his draw. "I've done eyeballed this here whole shebang."

Matt's eyes narrowed as Festus stepped into the light of the Long Branch with Jimmy Dalton.

"This here is the man that killed ma brother and his pup deputy," Festus said meeting Matt's eyes.

"I remember you," Matt said his jaw hardening.

"Ya should remember Pete Sellers," Festus said looking him up and down. "Ya killed ma brother Paul and I aim ta get ma revenge."

"It's simple Marshal," Jimmy Dalton said looking around as Doc, Kitty and Sam froze where they stood. "Me and my boys here are waiting for the train to come though in the morning. Pete here came along to take care of you."

"That's right," Festus said pushing Matt into a chair.

"Come on in boys," Dalton said looking at Sam. "Break out the whiskey barkeep and keep it coming! It's going to be a long night!"

Sam looked at Kitty who nodded her head. "Well now," Dalton said making his way over to her. "Who might you be?"

"Don't touch her," Festus said stepping between Dalton and Kitty. "This here's the Marshal's woman, the only one gonna touch her is me!"

Dalton smirked. "Alright Pete," Jimmy said. "You can have the woman, me and my boys got other things on our mind."

"I don't care bout your holding up no train," Festus said angrily. "I just came for ma revenge."

Grabbing Kitty's arm, he dragged the woman over to where Matt was seated. "After I take care of yer woman," he said snidely. "I'm a coming back for you!"

"You do it Pete," Matt yelled. "And I'll kill you!"

"Strong talk from a man with no weapon Marshal," Jimmy said laughing as Festus dragged Kitty up the stairs to her room.

Opening the door, he shoved her inside before following.

"Festus," Kitty said hugging the hillman. "What are you going to do?"

"Listen," Festus said looking out the window. "I need you to get yerself outa here. If in I hold on ta you I can lower you down ta that roof, can you get down the rest of the way and get to Burke."

"Yes," Kitty said lowly. "I think so."

"Alright," Festus replied. "Tell Burke to round up as many men folk as he can and get over to the Long Branch. Then I want you ta get yerself ta ma place and stay there with Abelia and the youngin's till me, Matthew or Newly come for you."

Kitty nodded as Festus opened the window. "And don't ya worry bout Matthew. I ant fixin ta let em hurt him."

"Thank you," Kitty said as Festus stopped her.

"Tell Abeila that... I love her if in this don't turn out right," Festus said softly.

"You tell her," Kitty said kissing his cheek before he lowered her to the roof.

After he made sure Kitty got to the ground safely, he turned her bed over and the dresser before rumpling his clothes and messing up his hair.

Leaving the room, he made his way down stairs and smiled at Jimmy and his gang before turning to Matt. "Bitch put up quite a fight, but in the end I took care of her!"

"I'm gonna kill you Sellers," Matt yelled angrily, his eyes full of rage.

"No time like the present Marshal," Festus said drawing his gun, turning around he handed it to Jimmy. "I wanna tear the Marshal apart with ma own hands."

"Go for it," Dalton said looking at his gang. "C'mon boys, take him outside for Pete here!"

Festus took a deep breath before he stepped outside. Matt was surrounded by Daltons men as Doc, Newly, and Sam watched from the front of the Long Branch.

"Come on Marshal," Festus said stripping down to his shirt. "You got what it takes ta beat me!"

"Sure do Sellers," Matt said rolling up his sleeves.

Daltons men, liquored up, were screaming for a fight, as Matt and Festus circled each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Festus lunged for Matt first knocking the Marshal off his feet.

Matt returned the favor by swiping Festus feet out from under him.

Tangling up, the men rolled around in the dirty throwing punches at each other as Daltons men oblivious to everything else, egged them on.

Newly caught a slight movement from the corner of the building and swinging out his arm, he pushed Doc back into the Long Branch as Burke tossed him a pistol and Sam one right after.

Slowly as Festus and Matt continued their fight, Newly, Sam, Burke and the rest of the town's men surrounded the Dalton gang in the darkness.

Once everyone was in place, Newly raised his pistol and fired.

"Alright you men!" he yelled leveling the gun at the outlaws as the rest of the town's men moved in to disarm them. "You're all under arrest!"

Jimmy Dalton clinched his jaw as he saw Matt lower his hand to help Festus to his feet.

"What the hell," he said as Festus smiled.

"United States Deputy Marshal," he said taking the badge from his pocket.

"I'll kill you," Dalton spat angrily as Newly shoved him toward the jail.

"I doubt it," Matt said slapping Festus on the back as Doc approached them.

"Matthew," Festus said dabbing at his lip. "For someone that can fake a fight ya sure can hit a person. I think ya split ma lip."

"Ya well you might be smaller than me Festus,"Matt said rubbing the back of his neck. "But you kick like a mule."

"Well ain't you two a site," he said swiping at his mustache. "Just look at ya!"

"Hush up ya ol scudder," Festus said picking up his hat before making his way into the Long Branch.

Matt followed, exhausted both the men sat down as Sam brought them a beer.

"Marshal," Newly said stepping back into the Long Branch. "They're all locked up and Burkes keeping an eye on them."

"Thanks Newly," Matt said absently. "Where's Kitty?"

"She's at ma place," Festus said before turning to Newly. "Will ya go over there and tell her and Abelia everything's alright!"

"Yes sir," Newly said heading out as Doc shuffled back in, this time with his black case.

"Now," he said taking out some gauze and a bottle of alcohol. "Would you tell us how in the heck you got mixed up with that gang."

"Well, I followed they's tracks ya see," Festus replied as Doc dabbed at the cut on his cheek before turning his attention to Matt's face.

"And came across em not more than a few hours from here," Festus continued. "Wal, I knew we wasn't gonna have none of them army boys here for protection."

"So you figured the best way to beat them was from the inside," Matt said as Festus nodded.

"Once they got me in," Festus said evenly. "I was a hoping ya would just go along wit it Matthew."

"Matt," Kitty said coming though the doors of the Long Branch with Abelia just behind her.

"Festus," Abelia said softly looking at his face. "They beat you up?"

"No, no," Festus said grinning. "Matthew did this ta me?"

Abelia and Kitty both looked at Matt who shrugged his shoulders before picking up his beer. "He had it coming," he said taking a sip as Festus laughed.

"I don't understand," Kitty said as Abelia nodded in agreement.

Matt and Festus filled them in on what happened as Doc finished cleaning the two men up.

"I can't believe you did that," Abelia said once the story had been told. "You told me you would take any unnecessary risks."

"Wal, I wasn't," Festus replied. "I kinda got thrown in ta it."

"At least you're alright," Abelia said squeezing his hand. "That's the most important thing."

"Well of course it is," Kitty said looking at Abelia.

"Wal, I wasn't a one bit worried bout me," Festus said with a grin. "They was all a thinking, I was this outlaw don't ya see."

"Yes I see," Abelia replied exasperated. "If you don't start thinkin things through better and get yerself killed where's that leave me and the kids!"

"Bee," Festus said with a sigh pulling her toward him as Abelia continued clearly upset.

"Don't Bee, me!" she said pulling away from him. She headed for the doors of the Long Branch before she turned back around. "And I'll tell you something else Mister Haggen, if you think I'm raisin this baby on my own, you got another thing coming."

Festus followed his wife out the doors of the Long Branch as Matt looked at Kitty and Kitty looked at Doc. "What'd she say?"

"Bee," Festus said catching the woman at the end of the boardwalk. "Now, I know yer upset and I'm a sorry fer it, but like I tole ya. I gotta do ma job."

"I know Festus," Abelia said hugging him tightly. "But you have to understand, I'm scared of losing you and with the baby coming, I can't raise another child on my own."

"Baby," Festus said absently. "What baby?"

"Our baby," Abelia replied grinning. "Didn't you hear what I've been tryin to tell you."

"Ya mean," Festus said slowly. "Yer expecting?"

"Yes," Abelia said smiling.

"Awww Bee," he said picking her up and twirling her around.

"Are ya happy," Abelia asked softly.

"Plum proudsom is what I am," Festus said carrying her back toward the Long Branch. "We gotta tell everyone!"

Stepping into the Long Branch, Festus looked at his friends. "Did ya hear?"

"Put her down," Doc said curtly. "Ya don't go picking up a woman who's expecting!"

"Aww foot Doc," Festus said putting Abelia gently on her feet. "She's as strong as any Haggen woman there was."

Abelia giggled as Festus smiled proudly and everyone congratulated them. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning Matthew," Festus said entering the jail.

"Festus," Matt replied pouring a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"Yep," Festus said taking the cup.

"I'm glad your early, we got a telegram you may not want to hear about," Matt said taking a seat at his desk.

"Wal what's it bout Matthew?"

"Jimmy Dalton," Matt replied picking up the message. "Seems four months later, he doesn't want to plead guilty. Wants to take the case to trial and he's trying to say you coerced him into coming to Dodge to rob the train and when things didn't go according to plan, well you left him holding the bag."

"Wal if that don't beat all," Festus said angrily.

"Of course the judge knows there's more than enough evidence to hold him accountable, but it would help if you were there to testify in person," Matt said.

"I don't suppose I could say no," Festus asked as Matt shook his head.

"We leave for Hayes City in the morning," Matt replied. "But I was thinking, since we got to be there anyway, why not make it a little more pleasant and bring along Kitty and Abelia. You think she's up to the trip?"

"Golly Bill Matthew," Festus said eagerly. "She'd love ta go."

"So would Kitty," Matt said standing. "Let's go tell them right now."

"I don't know," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Ma's quite capable of watching those children."

"Well, I know that," Festus said. "But they want you ta stay with em. Wal you're the onliest thing them youngin's have to a pappy."

"Pappy!" Doc said. "You mean grandfather don't you. I ain't old enough to be anyone's...pappy!"

"Aww now c'mon Doc," Festus said smiling. "Ya know you want ta keep them youngin's for a week."

"Oh alright," Doc said waving the hillman away. "Fine, I'll stay at your place for the week and keep the kids. But you better make sure you take it easy on those roads with Abelia."

"Will do Doc," Festus said heading for the door. "We'll see ya tomorrow."

"Fine," Doc said turning back to his book mumbling with a slight grin. "Must be out of my mind...pappy."

"Now you children behave yourselves and listen to Ma and Doc Adams," Abelia said climbing into the buggy next to Kitty.

"Comfortable?" Festus asked putting a blanket over her legs.

"Yes," she said brushing his face with her hand. "Can we go now?"

"I'm a ready," Festus said climbing onto Ruth's back.

"Doc, Newly," Matt said from atop his horse. "If you have any trouble just send a wire to us in Hayes."

"Sure will Marshal," Newly said as the children waved.

"Bye ma," Marianne and Johnny yelled. "Bye papa!"

Making camp that night, Festus used a fresh bed of hay on the ground near the campfire for Abelia before covering it with a blanket. "You sure your going to be alright?"

"I've slept on the ground plenty of times Festus," Abelia said.

"Wal ya but ya wasn't expectin then," Festus said taking her hands, he helped her to the ground.

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you," Abelia said making herself comfortable, she left a spot open for him.

Matt and Kitty on the other side of the camp were already asleep as  
Festus added another log to the fire before lying next to his wife.

Arriving in Hayes City the next day, Matt and Festus checked into the hotel.

"This is nice," Kitty said looking around the two bedroom suite with a shared parlor and separate water closets.

"Very nice," Abelia said taking off her shawl.

Matt and Festus brought in the luggage as Kitty directed where to put it.

"We'll let you ladies unpack," Matt said. "I got to get Festus over to the prosecuting attorney's office and let them know we're here."

"Alright Matt," Kitty said smiling. "Abelia and I will be ready for super when you boys get back."

"Please be careful," Abelia said giving the hillman a kiss.

Festus nodded as he followed Matt out the door.

"You need any help unpacking Abelia," Kitty asked taking off her shawl.

"No thanks Kitty," Abelia said absently rubbing her protruding belly.

"Matthew," Festus said stepping out of the prosecutors office a few hours later. "I don't want ta tell Abelia what that feller said."

Matt's jaw clinched. "I wouldn't worry about it Festus," Matt said as they walked back toward the hotel. "Your testimony will be enough to put Dalton away for a long time."

"Hope so Matthew," Festus said uncertainly. "If in that feller gets off, ya know he said he'd kill me."

"Well," Matt said entering the hotel. "If he comes to Dodge, he'll have a whole new problem."

Festus nodded as they made their way to the room. "Well," Matt said entering the suite. "You ladies ready to go eat?"

"Sure are," Abelia said taking Festus arm. "How'd it go?"

"Wal just fine," Festus said with a wan smile. "We gota be at the courthouse in the morning." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Look here Jonathan," Doc said casting the line into the pond. "Now you reel it in nice and easy."

"Doctor Adams," Marianne said.

"Hmmm," Doc said watching Johnny with the pole.

"Papa says your poles don't catch fish like my bamboo pole does, so why you use it?"

"Well dear," Doc said looking at the six year old. "I use them because I like them better than your papa, and you can tell him I said that too."

Jonathan smiled as the line on his pole suddenly became tight. "I got one!"

"Here now," Doc said sliding behind the boy. "Reel it in!"

Jonathan pulled the pole up and started to reel in the fish, stepping closer to the edge of the water, the rocks under his feet gave way and before Doc knew what happened, they both ended up in the pond.

"I don't think papa fishes like that Doctor Adams," Marianne said as Doc pushed Johnny out of the water and then himself.

"He don't huh," Doc said swiping at his mustache he put on his soaking wet hat and grabbed the poles. "The fishing lesson is over, let's go home and get dry!"

"I wonder how the children are getting along?" Abelia said looking at Festus.

"Aw I'm sure that ol scudder's been havin a great time wit them youngin's," Festus replied picking at his meal.

"So," Kitty said sipping a glass of wine. "How long do you think this court case will take Matt?"

"Not sure," Matt said glancing in Festus direction. "Could be over quickly or not, depends on how much testimony we can get though on the first day."

"Well, Kitty and I are going shopping tomorrow while your in court," Abelia said as Festus nodded. "I want to buy a few things for the baby."

"Wal sure," Festus said taking his wife's hand. "What ever ya want, you just go ahead and git."

Abelia smiled and squeezed Festus hand as Kitty looked at Matt. "Shall we," she said as Matt nodded.

"What," Abelia said looking in Kitty's direction.

"Matt and I have a surprise for you," Kitty said. "We have tickets to the opera."

"The opry," Festus said looking less than enthusiastic.

"Ya you know where the people sing and perform," Matt replied with a smirk.

"That's exciting," Abelia said. "I've never been to one."

"Never wanted ta go ta one," Festus said as they left the restaurant.

"Just do like I do," Matt said clasping Festus on the shoulder. "Sleep though it!"

"Doc," Ma said watching the Doctor climbing the stairs of her boarding house. "What happened? Your all wet?"

"We went fishing," Doc said as the children filed past him. "And the only thing I caught was Jonathan here."

"You want me to keep an eye on em," Ma said with a smile.

"Yes," Doc replied ringing out his handkerchief. "I'm going to go change out of these wet cloths."

"Kitty," Abelia said as they stepped out of the opera house a few hours later. "That was wonderful."

"I love the opera," Kitty said giggling. "I'm so glad you liked it."

"Matthew," Festus said following the Marshal. "I don't ever want ta go ta one of them dern things again."

Matt laughed. "Festus, your a married man now, believe me when I say, you'll go again!"

Festus shook his head as the woman continued their conversation.

"There," a tall man said to another while taking a drag from a cigarette. "You see em Clyde."

"Ya," the other one replied watching the couples walking down the boardwalk. "When you want it done Slade."

"The boss wants to make sure he don't finish testifying," Slade said. "So when is up to you."

"Who's the big man with em," Clyde asked.

"Marshal from Dodge," Slade said smirking. "The woman don't matter, the boss said ya can do what ever ya want wit them as long as ya take care of whiskers."

"Done," Clyde said watching the couples enter the hotel. "Just remember, I want half now and half when the job is done."

"You can pick up the money tomorrow," Slade said putting out the cigarette.

Abelia sighed as Festus slid into bed next to her. "Your worried," she said resting her head on his chest. "Tell me why?"

"Now what makes ya think that," Festus said yawning.

"A wife knows her husband and I know you," Abelia said meeting his eyes.

"Wal I ain't gonna say I is," Festus replied. "But I ain't gonna say I isn't either."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Kitty," Abelia said picking up a pink layette. "This is so pretty! I wish I knew if I was having a boy or a girl."

"Hmmmm," Kitty said looking over the baby clothes. "I got an idea! Why don't we get both, you never know when you'll need the other right?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Abelia said picking up the blue and pink layettes. "I will get both!"

"I don't know Matthew," Festus said once the trial recessed for the second day. "That Dalton fellers attorney is a tryin ta pin every thang on me, I don't know how ma testimony tomorrow is gonna make a difference."

"I know," Matt said sighing deeply. "It sure does look that way. And the jury only has to have a reasonable doubt to find him not guilty." Matt added thoughtfully.

"That's what's got me worried," Festus said noticing Abelia and Kitty stepping out of a nearby store.

"Hi cowboy," Kitty said smiling after Matt stopped them on the busy street.

Festus saw Abelia step out of the store with a package as a burly man passed directly between them.

"Excuse me friend," the man said bumping into him.

Festus eyes were solely on Abelia as Matt turned around, his eyes narrowed when he seen the flash of a metal object in the sun light.

Pushing Kitty out of the way, Matt ran toward the man as Festus watched the man raise his arm.

Seeing something in the man's hand, Festus raised his arm in defense as Matt tackled the man from behind, knocking all three to the ground.

"Festus!" Abelia screamed as Kitty grabbed her.

Matt struck the assailant in the jaw knocking the man unconscious.

"Festus," Matt said grabbing his friend.

"I'm alright Matthew," Festus said as the Marshal pulled him to his feet.

Matt pulled him away from where the assailant fell and over to where Kitty and Abelia were waiting.

"Festus, what happened?" Abelia said dropping the packages, she threw her arms around him.

"Are you alright," Kitty asked.

"Don't rightly know," he said grimacing.

Only then did Abelia notice the blood seeping between his fingers as he clutched his arm.

"You're bleeding," she said grabbing the bandana from around his neck.

"Let me see," Kitty commanded pulling his hand away from the gash in his forearm.

"It looks deep," Abelia said wrapping the wound with the bandana.

"It ain't nothing," Festus said holding the arm. "Just a scratch."

"You alright," Matt said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine Matthew," he said watching as the sheriff took the attacker away. "Why do ya suppose he did that."

"Well," Matt said grimly. "The sheriff there just told me that man has ties to Daltons gang. It looks like someone doesn't want you in that court room tomorrow."

"I want to go home," Abelia said worriedly. "Please Marshal."

"Bee," Festus said gently. "I can't just up and leave in the middle of a trial."

Matt sighed before he spoke. "Yes you can," he said as Festus turned to look at him with surprise. "Your testimony isn't going to matter if your dead. They already made one attempt, I'm not giving them the chance to do it again."

"Matthew," Festus said slowly. "Do ya know what yet saying."

"Yes," Matt replied. "Either way they're going to find Dalton not guilty, but I can't protect you here at least in Dodge I can."

"I agree with Matt," Kitty said. "We've had enough of this place let's go!"

"I already told the Sheriff to let the court know you wouldn't be back," Matt said. "We're going back to the hotel to pack, we're leaving tonight."

"I hope ya know what yer doing Matthew," Festus said putting an arm around Abelia.

Doc's eyes narrowed as the weary travelers pulled into Dodge early in the evening the next day.

"Well," he said stepping out of the Long Branch with Newly beside him. "I didn't expect you all to be home for a few more days yet. That was a quick trial."

"Didn't finish the trial Doc," Matt said climbing down off his horse, he looked at Newly. "We had some trouble."

"Oh," Doc said swiping his mustache he went to the buggy and helped Kitty out as Festus reached for Abelia. "What happened?"

"That Dalton gang hired a hit man," Abelia said angrily. "They tried to kill Festus!"

"What," Doc said looking from Abelia to Festus. "You alright?"

"I'm standing here lookin at ya ain't I," Festus said waving his arm. "Matthew stopped em before he could da sank that knife in ta ma back."

"I wasn't going to give them a chance to try again," Matt said as Barney ran over.

"Marshal," he said handing the lawman the telegraph. "I didn't expect to see you here, I was bringing this to Newly."

"Thanks Barney," Matt said opening up the message. He looked at Festus as he read it.

"Jimmy Dalton was acquitted," Matt said folding the message. "He'll be released in the morning!" 


	8. Chapter 8

"Doc," Festus said worriedly as the physician quietly closed the door to his back room.

"She's alright, Kitty's with her," Doc said putting his glasses on. "She's extremely anxious so I gave her something to help her sleep."

Festus sighed wearily as Doc directed him to a chair. "Now sit down here," he said pulling up the hillman's sleeve. "Let me fix that arm."

"Ain't nothing ta be worried bout," Festus said. "What bout the baby?"

"Baby's fine," Doc said absently cleaning the knife wound.

Festus sighed with relief as Doc put a clean dressing over the knife wound.

Taking off his glasses, he put them in the case before retrieving a glass and a vial of pills from his desk. "I want you to take this," he said filling the glass with water. "And go sleep with Abelia. The kids are at Ma's they'll be fine there till morning."

"Don't want to sleep," Festus said pushing the offered pill away.

"Don't argue with me." Doc said putting the pill in Festus hand. "We'll figure everything out tomorrow."

Festus nodded as he down the pill with the water.

Doc nodded satisfied as Kitty stepped out of the backroom. "She's asking for you," Kitty said squeezing Festus arm as he passed.

"Thank ya Ms. Kitty," he said going into the room.

"Doc," Kitty said softly. "I'm worried."

Doc nodded as he tugged at his earlobe. "Matt's not going to let anything happen," he said.

(Hayes City)

Jimmy stretched and took a deep breath of fresh air as Slade handed him a gun belt.

"Clyde failed," Slade said as Dalton strapped on the gun.

"Makes no difference," Jimmy said hosteling his gun. "I've always said, if ya want something done right do it yourself."

"We going to Dodge then," Slade said rolling a cigarette.

"Yep," Jimmy said heading for his horse. "As soon as we round up some boys. The way I see it that deputy owes me."

(Dodge)

Abelia awoke feeling a bit more rested than she had in the previous day's. Rolling onto her side, she looked around. "Festus!"

Doc looked up from his newspaper as Abelia came into the office. "Doc, where's Festus?"

"Isn't he in there with you?" Doc asked surprised.

"No," Abelia said suddenly worried.

Doc stepped into the bedroom and immediately noticed the open window. "That damn fool!" he said running for the door. "Stay here!"

"I want you and Burke here tonight," Matt said as Newly nodded. "Festus won't like it but I'd feel a lot better if he and his family stayed here tonight."

"Matt," Doc said rushing into the jail. "You got to stop him!"

"Doc," Matt said rising from his desk. "What are you taking about?"

"Festus," Doc said panting. "He took off sometime in the night."

"Dammit," Matt said going for a rifle. "Newly saddle up the horses!"

"Matt," Doc said as the Marshal grabbed his gun belt and hat. "You bring him back alive."

"I will Doc," Matt said rushing out the door.

As Doc swiped at his mustache. "So I can kill him," he said aloud before turning back toward his office.

Jimmy Dalton smiled when he seen a loan rider approaching from Dodge.

"Well look here boys, usually we have to find them! This one came to us," he said as Festus stopped Ruth in the middle of the road. "I can't figure you out deputy, your either really brave or really stupid!"

"Maybe a little of both," Festus said looking at the man. "I came ta do some jawin wit you. The way I see it, you and yer boys here would have gotten into Dodge good enough, maybe even got a shot or two off but ya wouldn't have left, least not alive anyway."

"Well that maybe deputy," Jimmy said smiling he drew his revolver from its holster. "But if that's the case, then why'd you come out here! Why not stay in Dodge and take your chances!"

"Cause I wasn't lookin ta get no one else hurt," Festus said scrunching up his eye. "So if in ya really wantin ta kill me, nows yer chance!"

Jimmy Dalton cocked the pistol as a voice rang out from the cliffs above.

"Touch that trigger Dalton and it'll be the last thing you do!"

Jimmy froze as he answered back. "I ain't got no quarrel with you Marshal!"

"That's good! Matt yelled. "Let's keep it that way! I got you and your men surrounded. Just lower your weapon and ride back the way you came and no one gets hurt!"

"C'mon Jimmy," Slade said in a quiet voice. "I ain't looking ta get myself killed."

Dalton slowly uncocked the revolver before placing it back into the holster. "See ya around Deputy," Jimmy said before turning his horse around.

"Look forward to it," Festus replied before turning Ruth in the opposite direction.

Matt and Newly climbed down out of the cliffs and met the hillman on the road below.

"Matthew," Festus said shyly.

"You know," Matt said crossing his arms. "I was wondering why you wasn't pushing Ruth very fast judging by the tracks you were leaving for us to follow."

"And now we know," Newly said with a smile.

"Wal I maybe dumb Matthew," Festus replied evenly. "But I ain't crazy."

"Let's go home," Matt said with a laugh. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Newly," Matt said stopping in front of the jail. "Will you put the horse's and Ruth away."

"Sure Marshal," Newly said as Matt started across the street toward Doc's office.

"Reckon how mad she'll be Matthew?" Festus said as they climbed the stairs.

"If she's anything like Kitty," Matt said quietly. "You'll want to learn how to duck."

"Think I'd rather go face that Dalton feller," Festus said slowly as Matt opened the door to Doc's office.

"Festus," Abeila said throwing herself into his arm's upon seeing him enter the door. "You're alive!" she said kissing him.

"Golly Bill Bee," Festus said holding her tightly as the woman shivered in his arms. "I thought ya woulda been mad at me."

"Oh I am," she said crying softly. "I could kill you myself right now."

Festus smiled before he spoke. "Well if in this is how ya are when yer mad I'm sure I could make ya mad more often."

Matt laughed as Kitty smacked his arm. "You think something's funny cowboy," she whispered as Matt cleared his throat. "I didn't think so."

"You just don't go running off looking for trouble Festus," Abelia said angrily. "What were you thinking."

"I was thinking bout you and the youngin's," Festus said gently. "If that there Dalton gang was ta ride in here there woulda been a whole lota shootin going on, don't ya see."

"Yes," Abelia said quietly. "Your probably right."

"Well," Doc said hastily. "Tell us what happened?"

"Matthew here done ran em off," Festus replied. "I don't think they'll be botherin us again."

Abelia smiled at Matt before she sighed. "So we can go home?" she asked looking at Festus as the hillman nodded.

"Let's go get them youngin's and go home," Festus said putting an arm around Abelia.

Thank you Marshal," Abelia said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Kitty."

"Alright," Kitty said as Festus and Abelia left.

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "All's well that ends well."

"I hope so," Matt said grimly as he tipped his hat. "Kitty, I'll see you later."

"You better," she said smiling as the lawman headed to his office.

"I'm turning in Kitty," Doc said watching Matt cross the street.

"Alright Doc," Kitty replied. "Good night."

Doc shut the door, turned down the lamp and headed to his room.

Abelia laid quietly in bed a few hours later and smiled when she felt the baby with in her rolling and kicking.

"Festus," Abelia said quietly rolling onto her side. "You sleeping."

"Uh huh," Festus said opening one eye. "Why?"

"Which do you want?" she said giggling.

"Which do I want of what?" he asked yawning.

"The baby," Abelia said. "You want a boy or a girl?"

"Hadn't really thought bout it," Festus replied. "A Haggen don't question what it tis. Wal we just take what we get."

Abelia laughed. "Alright," she said snuggling up to his side. "Then I'll be happy with what ever we get."

"Wal it's not like ya can say I wanted this one or that one anyway," he said as Abelia giggled.

"You're right about that," she said yawning. "I was just curious that's all."

Matt walked alone down the boardwalks, checking front doors and making sure everything was secure as he did most nights before bed and while nothing seemed amiss, he couldn't shake a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"Morning Kitty," Matt said stepping into the Long Branch the next day.

"Morning," Kitty said hardly glancing up.

"I wouldn't have been much company last night," Matt said barely above a whisper. "Had a lot on my mind."

"You could have told me," Kitty said meeting his eyes. "I waited."

"It won't happen again," Matt said sheepishly.

"I hope not," Kitty said grinning.

Matt glanced at the time, his forehead furrowed. "I guess Festus slept in," he said as Kitty glanced up.

"I didn't realize it was so late," she said thoughtfully. "I guess they both did."

"Ya," Matt said tipping his hat. "I'll see you later."

"Alright," Kitty replied at the lawman headed out the door.

"Matt," Doc said stepping up onto the boardwalk.

"Doc, you headed some where?" he asked.

"Just to get some coffee, why?" Doc said inquisitively.

"Come with me," Matt said.

"Where we going," Doc asked following the Marshal.

"I got a bad feeling and I just hope I'm wrong," Matt said heading toward the school house.

Rounding the corner, Matt stopped when he seen the front door to Festus and Abelia's house standing wide open.

"Hold on," he said putting a hand out, he stopped Doc from going any further as he drew his revolver.

Stepping into the house, Matt plainly saw from the over turned furniture that there had been a struggle.

Moving into the bedroom, Matt yelled for Doc.

"What is it," Doc said making his way though the over turned furniture.

Doc grabbed Matt's arm at the site of dried blood on the bedding and the floor, but Festus and Abelia were not in the room.

"The children," Doc said looking at Matt.

Matt went to the door of the children's room and opened it. "Doc!"

"My god," Doc said sliding past Matt after seeing both Jonathan and Marianne in their beds.

Bending down, he checked Marianne first before looking at Johnny. His trained medical senses kicked into high gear as he detected a faint odor in the room.

"Chloroform,"Doc said looking up at Matt. "They've been knocked out but otherwise their fine."

Matt nodded grimly as he noticed a note on the table between the children's beds.

"Look at this," he said passing it to Doc.

"It's a ransom note," Doc said handing Matt the note. "What are you going to do?"

"Pay it," Matt said folding the note.


	10. Chapter 10

"Festus, please wake up," Abelia said. Seated on the ground still in her night gown, she had Festus head in her lap and was stroking his forehead.

The lump on the back of his head from the pistol Slade had knocked him out with had bleed profusely but she had finally gotten the bleeding to stop. Yet he had not awakened since they had been taken and thrown into a cave where Dalton's gang was hiding out.

"Ain't he awake yet," Slade said stepping into the cave. Taking a drink from a half empty bottle of whiskey, he said. "The boss wants to talk to him."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you knocked him over the head," Abelia said with fire in her eyes.

"You'd be smart to keep your mouth shut woman," Slade said curtly. "Pregnant or not, you can be silenced."

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Festus said pushing himself up onto his knees, he put his hand on the back of his head.

"Don't," Abelia said putting her hand on his arm. "Don't give them any more reason to hurt you."

"Smart woman you got there whiskers," Slade said winking at Abelia. "Pretty to."

Festus jumped to his feet and lunged at Slade knocking them both to the ground.

"Hold it!" Jimmy Dalton said firing once into the roof of the cave as Abelia screamed. "Slade, leave them alone! I need them alive if we're going to get our money!"

Slade kicked Festus off him as he scrambled to his feet. "Go find something to do," Jimmy said watching Slade walk out.

Festus, dressed in nothing more than pajamas eyed the man for a moment before he spoke. "I shoulda known you'd be back!"

"Like you said deputy, we got some jawin to do," Jimmy said taking a seat on a boulder.

"What do ya want," Festus said angrily.

"Your cooperation," Jimmy replied looking at Abelia. "I'm not cotton to hurting woman but..."

"What ya wantin me ta do?" Festus asked quietly.

"Well the way I see it," Jimmy said slowly. "You made me lose at least fifty thousand when you cheated me out of robbing that train."

"Sorry I ruined your plans," Festus said snidely.

"Which brings me to the two of you," Jimmy said looking from Abelia to Festus.

(Dodge)

"Listen to me," Matt said looking at the bank manager. "According to this ransom note, Daltons gang wants fifty thousand dollars by tonight or they'll kill Festus and Abelia!"

"How do we know they haven't already?" asked the bank branch manager. "Who's going to be responsible for this money? I can't just give you that kind of cash Marshal with out some guarantee of getting it back!"

"You want collateral," Kitty said putting her hands on the man's desk. "Use the Long Branch!"

"And my practice," Doc said taking a stand with her.

"My gunsmith business," Newly said looking at the manger of the bank.

"Alright," he said waving his hand. "You can have the money!"

Matt nodded as the man disappeared into the banks massive vault. "Once I have the money, I'm to ride tonight unarmed along the path toward the canyons and follow a trail lite by torches," Matt said looking at Newly. "The note says, I'll be watched by Daltons gang and if anyone see's someone following me or another rider, Festus and Abelia will immediately be killed."

"Then what," Doc asked tugging on his earlobe.

"Once I'm at the end of the path," Matt said. "I'm supposed to exchange the money with Dalton for Festus and Abelia's lives."

"Here you are Marshal," the bank manager said returning with two bags of money. "Fifty thousand."

"It's time Jimmy," Slade said walking into the cave where Festus and Abelia waited.

"Alright," Jimmy said looking at his partner. "You know what to do. If I get the money from the Marshal then I'll pop off a shot. That's your signal to release these two. If I don't come back, you know what to do."

"Right," Slade said lighting a cigarette. "I know what to do."

Festus didn't trust either man to keep his word and he questioned whether or not Matt was walking into an ambush, what was going to stop Dalton from killing Matt and Slade from killing him and Abelia.

Abelia stood up to stretch her back and absently rubbed her stomach.

Festus could tell she was agitated by the way she paced.

"Don't you worry little lady," Slade said watching her from the entrance while taking a drink from the almost empty bottle of whiskey. "This will all be over real soon!"

"Why don't ya get," Festus said standing between his wife and the arrogant man.

Slade smiled as he put out his cigarette. "What you worried about whiskers. Are you afraid that I might have that pretty wife of yours before I kill you both!" he said slurring his words.

"Why wait," Festus said inching closer to the opening of the cave. "What are ya two really plannin?"

Slade laughed as he sized up the situation. "First, Jimmy's going to kill that Marshal, when I hear the shot, well that's my signal to get rid of the two of you."

Abelia gasped as Festus put his hand out and closed it around a palm size rock. "Ya think ya got it all planned out do ya?"

"I don't think," Slade said smugly drawing his revolver. "I know."

Festus launched the rock toward the drunken outlaw. It brushed the side of his forehead which gave the hillman the chance he needed to tackle the man.

Wrestling for the gun, Festus rolled the man over and pinned him to the ground, he then punched the outlaw in the face until the man was unconscious.

"C'mon," Festus said grabbing Abelia's hand. "We have to stop Dalton from killing Matthew."

Traversing the terrain on foot with a pregnant wife was slower than Festus would have liked but they made it to the canyon that Dalton was going to meet the Marshal in.

"You'll be safe here," Festus said hiding Abelia behind an outcropping of boulders. "I have ta get closer if I'm gonna stop Dalton."

Abelia grabbed his hand as he started to walk away. "I love you," she said as Festus smiled.

The hillman made his way toward the bottom of the canyon that had been lit up with torches, hearing a rider in the distance, he knew there wasn't much time.

Stopping between two boulders, he watched as Dalton, who was alone, approach Matt's horse with the Marshal atop it.

He couldn't hear what was being said, but when Matt handed him two sacks, he knew it had to be the money.

Dalton put the sacks down before drawing his revolver from its holster.

Festus took careful aim and as the outlaw pointed the gun skyward, at the last moment he brought it down and aimed it solely at Matt's chest.

Matt sucked in a breath of air as the sound of a gun fired. Looking down, he expected to find a bullet wound but there was nothing there.

Looking over at Dalton, the man dropped his gun only a second before he feel to his knees.

"Matthew," Festus yelled. "Take cover!"

Matt dove for the firearm as gunfire echoed off the canyon walls. Not trusting the outlaws word, the Marshal had stowed a pistol in his boot which he recovered quickly while running for a large boulder.

With both guns firing, and Festus shooting as well, the two remaining members of Daltons gang were quickly taken out.

Matt stopped shooting after the second one fell and slowly got to his feet.

"Festus, Abelia," he said looking up into the canyon

"Here Marshal," Abelia said gingerly making her way down to him.

Matt climbed up to meet her and helped her the rest of the way down as Festus stood up above them.

"Looks like they weren't ta be trusted Matthew," Festus said as Matt laughed uneasily.

The sound of a gun and the flash of ignited gun powder suddenly caught Matt's attention.

Pushing Abelia down, the Marshal fired in the direction it had come from.

Slade fell off the side of the cliff and landed with a loud thud below.

"Festus," Abelia said looking up at Matt with tears already in her eyes.

Matt ran to where Festus had fallen, a bullet wound in his back told Matt all he needed to know.

"Festus," Matt said cradling his friend.

Abelia covered her mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. "Is he?" she asked unable to finish the question.

"No," Matt said pulling his hand away from the wound. "Dead men don't bleed." 


	11. Chapter 11

Matt stopped the buckboard in front of Doc's office as Kitty, Newly and Doc stood in front of the Long Branch.

Matt jumped down from the drivers seat as Abelia waved Doc over to the back of the wagon.

"What happened Matt," Kitty asked helping Abelia out of the back of the wagon.

"It was a set up," Matt said helping Newly take the unconscious deputy out of the back of the wagon.

Once they got him up to Doc's office Matt filled them in on what happened.

"Festus figured it out first and took out Dalton before one of his men surprised us from behind."

"Dalton never planned on letting us go," Abelia said watching Doc tend to her husband. "He planned on killing the Marshal first after getting the money and then us."

Doc sighed as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears and shuffled over slowly to Abelia's side.

"Doc," Abelia said watching the physicians face changed from concern to worried.

Doc swiped at his mustache before he spoke. "Near as I can tell, that bullet didn't damage any major organs. But, it's deep and considering that his body's already in a deep shock...well I think it's best if I just leave it alone for right now."

"You mean, your going to leave it in," Abelia asked quietly.

Doc nodded. "For now," he said tugging at his earlobe. "We'll see how he does the next couple of days."

"Golly Bill Matthew," Festus said looking at the reward the state of Kansas had put up for the capture of Dalton's gang. "A thousand dollars is a lota money."

"Well I figured with the baby coming and the fact that your still carrying around that slug in ya," Matt said handing his friend the check. "You deserve every bit of the reward."

Abelia smiled as Festus nodded. "Come on," she said leading him toward the door. "We'll deposit that in the bank on the way home. I promised Doc you wouldn't be out of the house for long."

"Doc my foot," Festus said scoffing. "Dang ol scudder always tellin me, don't do this, don't do that!"

Doc stepped into the jail as Festus scrunched up his eye. "What are you doing out of bed," he said harshly. "Didn't I tell you to rest for at least a week."

"Ya see," Festus said throwing his hands into the air. "That right there is what I was just a saying."

"Then why don't you listen," Doc said huffily swiping at his mustache. "I wouldn't have to go around repeating myself if certain people would just do what I tell em."

Festus mumbled as he stepped out onto the boardwalk with Abelia. "Quack," he said under his breath. "That's all he is!"

"I heard that!" Doc said shouting.

"Ah hush ya ol scudder," Festus said winking at Abelia.

*Ending this one here :) working on part three with a surprise visit from some of Festus kin folks it's gonna be a real hoot!*


End file.
